1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanic's creeper devices and more particularly to an improved creeper device designed to better support the weight of the user and prevent unintentional motion of the apparatus when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Creeper devices have been used by mechanics for more than fifty years to permit easy access to the bottom of a automobile or other mechanism for maintenance or repair purposes. Typically, the creepers are comprised of a more or less rectangular, flat platform with a head cushion at one end and caster wheels positioned proximate each corner. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in the 1923 patent to L. E. Sunderland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,945 and the more recent patent to Hines U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,594.
One of the problems associated with prior art devices of this type is addressed by Heines; namely, the problem of having one end of the device raise during the dismounting process or when the user merely sits up on the device. In most commercially available creepers, the wheels are positioned somewhat inboard of the actual ends of the device such that the buttocks of the user is positioned very near the foot end thereof. Accordingly, when he sits up on the device and his weight is distributed outboard of the foot support axis, the head of the device is often caused to rotate upwardly and slip out from under him. Heines addresses this problem by providing a downwardly extending brake strip at the foot end of the creeper which, upon dismounting, is caused to engage the ground and prevent the undesired rotation and consequent movement of the device.
Another problem with prior art devices is that because the wheels at the head end thereof are positioned approximately beneath the shoulders of the user, if the user attempts to apply substantial force to a wrench or other leverage working apparatus, the creeper will slip sideways or perhaps longitudinally making it difficult to apply maximum force to the workpiece.
Still another problem is that in most conventional devices, the height of the user support surface is dictated by the size of the casters which must be placed therebeneath. Since this height is typically 3 to 4 inches above the ground surface, it means that the required clearance beneath the vehicle and ground must be at least 3 or 4 inches more than the workman's body clearance requirements.